


I Don't Have One

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting Dean, Asexual Character, Asexual Sam, Coming Out, Gen, LGBTQA, Short, kinda cute ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks on Sam's computer for porn... He learns something else instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Have One

"Come on!" Dean grunted in frustration as he opened up yet another file on Sam's laptop, "Where are you?" He asked to the screen.

He made a disappointed sound and frowned. He slammed down on the keys when the file finally opened only to reveal that it was information on a case they'd completed a few months ago. He closed the file and continued scouring for Sam's porn stash. Not that he particularly wanted to see if brother's porn tastes but the internet was down and now he was desperate. He opened a few more files, certain that there'd be a secret file somewhere.

It was 20 minutes later and he'd searched though literally the whole of Sam's documents when he finally found one called 'Sam's Stuff". It looked promising as it was hidden in a file and in another file. He rubbed his hands in delight and prepared to open it up.

"Sam, you sly dog." He muttered. Despite the fact that he was the one searching for his little brother's porn stash. 

He clicked on the little file with a large smirk on his face; he was certain that after so long he'd finally found it. Every single hunter had one, as a result of living in the road, so he was certain that Sam had his lurking around somewhere. The documents finally loaded and his face dropped.

All that loaded were pictures of Sam from his college days. There were pictures of him surrounded by groups of guys, studying with a couple other people and a few of him while out and about on the campus. Dean's jaw gaped open in disappointment. Did Sam need no release?!

He slammed the laptop closed and pushed it away from him. He leant back where he sat in the cheap plastic motel chair whilst folding his arms. He decided that he was going to confront Sam when the apparent monk came back in. Dean anticipated that he'd be home any minute as he'd only gone to fetch them some food from the diner a few roads over.

Dean was right, it was only a few minutes later that Sam let himself back into the small room. He turned and was shocked to see Dean staring at him with a stubborn look on his face. Sam frowned back but raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?" He asked while dumping the food down on the table beside his laptop. The crease in his brow increase when he suddenly probably registered that his laptop was sat on the table despite the fact that he'd put it away over an hour ago. He lifted his gaze to his brother, who sat there like someone owed him a new car or something.

"Where is it?" He barked harshly as he pushed the laptop closer to Sam. He wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"The laptop?" Sam asked in confusion, "Dean, it's right there..." He pointed down at the device.

He rolled his eyes, "No, Sam. Where is IT?" He put special emphasis on the 'it' implying that Sam should know what he was on about.

"Where is what, Dean?" He was seriously beginning to think that his brother had finally snapped and lost it. Maybe he'd finally gone crazy.

"Sam," He raised a knowing eyebrow in his brother's direction and took the 'good cop' approach, "Look, man. We all know that you have one so where is it? Where is the porn?" 

Sam suddenly looked horrified and pulled his laptop into his arms as though to protect it from the other man, "Ergh! Dean! What have you been doing over my laptop?! Actually I really don't want to know!" 

Sam began to turn away when Dean's voice stopped him. Frustration colored his tone making Sam stop and actually pay attention.

"No I've done nothing, the Internet is down! But, where is YOUR porn stash?!" He demanded and leant back again like he was satisfied with the point that he made. He no longer wanted to find it for himself. Instead, he just now was desperate to fine one.

"Mine?" He cried appalled, "I don't have one!"

"Don't be all self righteous, Sammy. All men have one." 

Sam took a step away from his brother while holding the laptop to his chest, "Well... I don't..." He muttered awkwardly and tried to avoid his brother's gaze. The taller man turned and headed over to his duffle bag where he slipped the device into it. Meanwhile, Dean sat there both unconvinced and confused.

"... You don't?" He asked uncertainly.

Sam blushed a bright red and tried to hide his face from his older brother. He didn't do a very good job as Dean could still see the tomato red blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. The older hunter was beginning to grown suspicious of his brother. He was acting strange even for him. 

"Dean..." Sam said slowly while avoid his brother's firm gaze, "I... I'm asexual."

The older man frowned as the cogs turned in his head. Sam could make out the confusion in his green eyes as the other man thought. The younger man was going to step in and explain further when he stopped himself when he decided that Dean should be allowed to ask the questions. Moments later, Dean cleared his throat, ready in speak.

"Sorry, Sammy. What does that mean exactly?" He pursed his lips as he tried to understand.

"I... It kinda means..." He paused to take in Dean's face. It looked as though he was willing to understand and wanted to know so Sam took a breath and continued, "That I'm not interested in sex..."

He braced himself for Dean's judgement or laugh. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he began to wring his fingers together nervously. He looked anywhere but at his brother.

"... Like not at all?" Dean asked and leant his head like a lost puppy. A line of befuddlement formed in between his brows.

Sam shrugged, "I guess, it just doesn't really appeal to me..." 

Dean studied his kid brother's actions like he was trying to detect whether this was a joke or the truth. He noticed how Sam's cheeks were flushed slightly red in embarrassment and how he ducked his head to avoid his gaze.

"So... You're a virgin?" He asked the question genuinely.

Sam huffed a laugh, "No, I've had sex a few times but I just didn't enjoy it." He paused for a moment, "Like... Was just sat there thinking, I could be doing something else right now." He watched Dean for his reaction, "I'm not repulsed by it. I just don't see what the fuss is about."

Dean looked gobsmacked as he stared across at his brother. This was certain a bombshell to drop on someone so suddenly. How had be not realised this about his brother? Dean realised that he had just forced his brother to tell him and was starting to feel really bad about that.

"Look... Sammy." Dean looked away awkwardly, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." The older man shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"It's okay... You didn't know." Sam smiled at him, still slightly shocked.

Dean stood slowly and patted Sam's shoulder, "Well, I know now, I won't put pressure on you to get laid anymore, I suppose. Thanks for telling me, bro."

Sam smiled. Sometimes his brother wasn't such an idiot after all.


End file.
